


BBS and Other Prompts (Requests Allowed)

by Sio_Random



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast), Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: All The Ships, BBS, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Requests, etc - Freeform, prompts, ships, team 6 - Freeform, vanossgamingcrew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_Random/pseuds/Sio_Random
Summary: Requests are allowed, but I’ll be writing different ships from Prompts I get on https://prompts.neocities.org/ ::If there is a specific prompt I will consider it but I won’t leave you hanging.





	1. H2OVanoss Apocalypse Survival

**Author's Note:**

> I am not perfect, and I want no hate to any ships, no matter what you believe in. This is a safe place to just ask and mingle, not to fill with hate. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> And just for the record I uh… I didn’t mean to post this early. also I’ve been told that these are also called drabbles (correct me if I’m wrong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie Apocalypse prompt. Get ready for random updates on this chapter boys. Go ahead and skip to the other chapters if you want to.

Hey The H2OVanoss Apocalypse Prompt

••••••••••••••••••••••

” **Attention:** This is a World Wide Broadcast. A zombie outbreak was not contained. We advise you to make sure to not get bitten. Thank you.”

Evan sprung out of his chair and rushed to Delirious, who was in the kitchen. Delirious was wearing his favorite dangling Teddy earrings, along with his favorite light blue T-shirt. 

“Delirious! Hurry! HURRY!!” Evan yelled as he grabbed both of Delirious’s shoulders. Delirious looked taken aback, not sure what Evan exactly meant. Especially since Delirious was only making a peanut butter sandwich. 

“Evan, slow down! What are you talking about?” Delirious asked as Evan tried to compose himself. 

“Delirious. There’s been a zombie outbreak, and we have to go to Canada.” Evan said, in all seriousness, even though Evan was scared shitless, he still knew what to do. Meanwhile, Delirious didn’t know how to respond. How could you? Being told the world was ending a way only in games is a unrealistic fantasy. 

“Evan. Hold on… what does this mean?”

”It means we have to leave this behind.” Their home. Where they first settled after they became a couple, in a little town off the cost of the Pacific Ocean. Living peacefully, surrounded by all they love. They would never be able to live this peacefully again. 

“Wait… why do we have to go to Canada?” Delirious asked, sad and confused and scared. He wished he didn’t have to do this, hut what other choice was there? To leave the love of your life and die sad and alone? That would hurt way more. 

Evan started to move, causing Delirious to drop his peanut butter knife and move with Evan. “Canada is the safest place we can go. I know how to get there, but you’ll just have to trust me.” They both enter Evan’s room and Evan takes out his backpack, stuffing the essentials. “Go ahead and pack. We’ll have to leave behind the heavy stuff, but make sure you have a weapon.” 

“Okay.” Delirious said, quickly rushing to his room to pack. 

Once they got the essentials out of the way, Delirious carrying explosives and Evan carrying many guns, they said goidbye to their pet. They headed over to the  birdcage where they kept Bear, the snowy owl. Evan opened the cage and out came Bear, in a happy mood. 

“Hey Bear,” Evan said, petting the soft owl. “We have to let you go. Don’t worry, just head to Canada. Hopefully you can understand, and maybe we’ll see you there.” Delirious says his last goodbye with a sorrow filled tone, and off went Bear flying, flying towards the sky.

 “Okay. That’s that.” Delirious said with a tear in his eye, wiping it away. “How do we get to Canada?” 

Evan took out a foldable highway map, which they both had to hold. Evan has been navigating this area (around where they live) for years since many times Evan has had to set up traps for coyotes and other wild animals. He took his finger and pointed to their house.

”This is where we are, but we have to travel through I5 and reach up to the border, then we have to go east.” Evan’s finger traced the path as he talked. “Up here, the land is deserted and the plantation is great for farming, which means we could live for years.” 

Delirious nodded. “This is the best shot we have right?”

”Yeah,” Evan says. “It’s only in a matter of days.” 

“So let’s get going.” Delirious said, handing his side of the map back to Evan. “We need to drive, right? I’ll get a full gas canteen.” 

“I’ll buff up the car in case we run into some zombies on the highway.” Evan said, heading towards one of their cars.

Delirious headed to the garage and filled an empty canteen with gas. This only took about 10 minutes, so when Delirious met Evan outside he was surprised. 

“Evan. How did you do this in ten minutes? Wouldn’t that take longer?” 

Delirious was face to face with their black truck, which had a minor expansion of a snow plow in the front and the long bed being somewhat covered by steel. This confused Delirious, mainly because in 10 minutes Evan made accommodations to the truck. Big accommodations at that. But, Delirious knew nothing about the truck and could honestly care less. 

“Evan. You wanna tell me what’s happened while I was gone?” Delirious asked as he set the gas can down and steps closer to the beaming man. 

“Simple my friend,” Evan says gesturing to the now new and improved truck. “I only did the reasonable thing and beefed up the truck.”

”You clearly did more than ‘beef’ it up Evan.” Delirious refuted, grabbing Evan’s shoulders. “You destroyed and rebuilt the goddamn truck in less than an hour. What do you mean you only ‘beefed up the truck’.”

“Delirious. I have been working on this for years. I kid you not.” Evan said, grabbing Delirious’s head. “Now just grab the gas and get in the truck. We got somewhere to be.” Evan wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. The only reason why he wouldn’t tell Delirious was because it would show how overprotective Evan is of his hubby.

 With that, the two climbed into the truck and started down the dirt path to Canada. 

The journey went smooth for a few days, since living out in the middle of nowhere has its advantages. 


	2. PandaCat (1?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a PandaCat requested by someone from my Discord. This is for you

“TO FUCKING HELL WITH THIS PIECE OF SHIT!” Tyler yells from across the room. Anthony is walking through the hallway as he peers in and sees Tyler lose his shit. Tyler ends up slamming his hands on his table and storms off, slumping into the couch nearby.  Anthony hates it when Tyler gets like this, absorbed competely into the game when it gets so intense. Intense enough to turn Tyler into…this.

Anthony set done his phone on a nearby counter and assessed the situation. When Tyler gets like this, Anthony has to come up with a way to approach aaand he’s gone. Anthony just straight approached the dangerous tiger, who was boiling with rage. Anthony straight up walked into the room and sat on the opposite end of the couch where Tyler was. Tyler sees Anthony, but no acknowledgement was made, since he was still fuming from the ears. 

“You wanna cuddle?” Anthony suggests in a calming and soothing tone.

Tyler merely grunts in reply and scoots his boot an inch. Anthony smiles and reaches over to Tyler, moving closer to the ticking time bomb.

“What’s got you?” Anthony asks the one worst question you could possibly ask. Immediately Tyler started to yell. 

“IT’S FUCKING BULLSHIT THAT’S WHAT’S UP!” As soon as Tyler yells, Anthony engulfs him in a warm embrace. “Let go of me.” Tyler tried to push Anthony away in the most gentle way possible, afraid to hurt the big bear. 

“No.” Anthony held tighter and rested his head on his shoulder. “You let it all out man, I’m here for you.” 

So, Tyler finally giving in, started to rant about the game he was playing, and how unfair it was. Anthony, theoughout all of this, listened intently and chimed in to the conversation until they were laying side by side. Anthony wrapped around Tyler as a blanket would, giving him little nuzzles from time to time. They eventually got to a conversation of happiness.

“What’s the happiest thing you can think of?” Anthony asked, twirling Tyler’s hair between a few of his fingers. 

“You. You are always so happy. I mean, except when you’re not.” Tyler chuckles as a beautiful smile shines on his face. Anthony followed along with the chuckle, since there are times when games frustrate him too. 

“You know what makes me happy?” Anthony wraps his arms around Tyler once more as Tyler answers “I don’t know. Playing with the others?”

 Anthony gives Tyler a peck on his forehead as he says “No silly, you.”

The end. :)

 


	3. Some Krii7y (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:: Person B sings extremely well but has a lot of difficulty playing musical instruments and Person A can play their musical instrument very well but their singing voice is terrible. 
> 
> Person B: Smii7y (Jaren)  
> Person A: Kryoz (John)

Jaren sighed, shaking his head at his friend. John was acting a fool again, messing with the younger kids as they passed by. 

“Hey John, you know I have to go in five. I have to check the lights for the stage before Cameron checks the mic.” Jaren said as his friend continues to swim through the swarm of little tykes. 

“Yeah yeah don’t remind me.” John pulled away from a kid with a teddy bear (that he was petting). “I have to be sure that their costumes are good to go because of the fashion diva I am.” John says flamboyantly, striking a pose in the middle of the hallway. 

“You are not a fashion diva with that hair,” Jaren says with a smile, caressing John’s platinum dyed hair. “You definitely need to re-dye this though. You’re roots are showing.”

“I know, but it adds charm.” John says as he brushes off Jaren’s hand gently and smiles, walking towards the auditorium. “I’m going to re-dye it tonight, since my mom will be away. Do you wanna come help?” 

“Sure, as long as you wash it properly.” Jaren blushes faintly as the pair walks in sync to the door. “No one wants to touch a greasy mess.” 

 They reach the door and John went in, Jaren doing the same. John went backstage with the rest of the cast and Jaren went up some stairs and into a little balcony set with stage equipment. Behind the glass, nobody can hear the click and murmurs when there’s an issue. Right now, Jaren is the only one running the show with his supervisor Fitz. However, Fitz is normally away from his post and instead chatting up the drama director. Jaren starts up the lighting and checks if all lights and effects are working, (which they all are,) and Jaren just sat back and relaxed himself. Normally, his days can be seen spent doing homework, hanging out with John and the others, and sleeping at home after a successful game or two, while music is playing. Right now he’s been listening to Dilemma. _How’s it go again?_

Jaren started to sing. Like a nightingale, a beautiful melody filled the empty room. “I love you and all I need is you, no matter what I do, All I think about is you…” Using his fingers to snap, Jaren kept rhythm and continued to sing. Whenever he sings, Jaren makes sure that it’s always in a secluded place. Jaren never lets anyone hear him sing. Nobody wants to anyway.

Compared to the professionals, Jaren thinks he’s merely a novice; not worth participating in choir.

Ladies and gentlemen, we all know this is a lie. This man can sing Ave Maria and earn tears (regardless if it has ever happened). The only reason why he hasn’t is stupid. Not worth mentioning.

At least at this point of the story.

Jaren started to put his own spin on the song as the walkie-talkie on the table next to him turned on. It was the director, signaling they were about to start the Act 1 rehearsal.

“Tech, we are about to start. Dim the stage.” 

Jaren immediately snapped out of his singing and dimmed the lights. He took the walkie and told the director “We’re ready here.”

The music cue from the pianist begun and Jaren cued the light sequence to show the characters one by one. The musical was made recently, about a girl going through a great tragedy and entering a toxic relationship before getting out. 

The musical itself is pretty good, but the moment the character Jane stepped out everyone could tell John had done a fantastic job with the outfit. Jane was suppose to look as a plain Jane in the first act of the musical, so John sported “Jane” with a simple blue shirt and nothing else to give a special characteristic to her. Which is pretty hard to do, since the prettiest girl in school was casted as Jane. Popular favorite, popular vote. 

**…**

The rehearsal went as planned with no trouble. Fitz eventually returned towards the beginning so Jaren was not alone, but still relatively lonely. There wasn’t much for him in life, but playing games is about the only thing he’s ever good at. _Oh well,_ Jaren thought, shrugging.

Fitz walked out of the room when Act 1 was done, all that they were doing today. When he left, Jaren stayed put, trying to give himself comfort by leaning back in his chair until Jaren was balanced enough to not fall, and started to sing again.

Only this time, his very own song.

This song was from his deepest desires, something so obvious that everyone should know it. Every time he looks at John, this spark goes off and Jaren gets this look in his eyes. Sadly, that’s only apparent when he’s not wearing his customized glasses, _whiiiiiiich_ Jaren just so happened to not be wearing today. 

“Fuck me, love my idiot brain, my stupid ass, my connecting chain,” Jaren sings, keeping tempo with a simple snap. “I’m dying with loooove, with hope and a flying fuck, hopefully I can get that suck… but not likely with my luck.” Some A cappella scat improvised its way in there as Jaren closed his eyes and lived in the moment. Not paying attention to a thing. 

Unafraid.

Fearless. 

Calm.

Suddenly, a door rattled behind him and out appeared John, just the same as ever. Jaren stumbled and fell backwards, his back hitting the chair. 

“Woah shit dude.” John said, rushing to aide the fallen comrade. “Are you okay? Can you see clearly?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Promise.” Jaren said, using John as support to get out of the chair. 

“That was a pretty hard fall though. Are you sure you’re okay?” John pesters Jaren one more time, clearly worried.

”Yeah. Are we headed to your house now?” Jaren said, shaking off the shock.

”Sure. I have nothing else planned.” John started to walk out of the room. “Do you have everything?” 

“Lemme get my backpack and we can go.” Jaren said, pushing past John in a friendly, playful way. Totally not brushing off what just happened. 

Jaren gets to his locker, which isn’t too far off, and quickly gets his backpack. He meets John near his car (a Volkswagen) and gets in the all too familiar vehicle. 

The drive to John’s house was tame, with the silence in the air filled by music. Once John pulled up to his driveway, Jaren immediately took the spare key hidden somewhere and opened the door with ease. Jaren felt as ease here, even though he was still sweating and anxious about almost getting found out earlier. John follows suit as Jaren crashes onto the couch, flopping in all his glory. 

“You want anything bro?” John asks as he sets his bag down and pats Jaren’s head.

”Yeah, can you get me some of your Peace Tea’s before I pass out? I’m tired.” Jaren sighed, looking up at John.

”Sure. I’ll leave it on the coffee table. You want your coaster?”

”Yassss bitch.” 

Jaren hears John shuffling around and going into the kitchen, signaled by the _clickity-clack_ of his boots hitting the tile. John quickly comes back with his Peace Tea, setting it on the coaster he moved to the corner closest to Jaren. 

Jaren realizes how lucky and happy that John puts up with his bullshit, just before passing out. 

Jaren passed out for a few hours. Well deserved sleep, for several nights Jaren has been running on energy boosters to make up for the fact that he’s been playing video games with his friends. Sometimes John, sometimes others. When Jaren finally awoke, a bit slow at realizing his surroundings, he grabbed the Peace Tea that still sat at the edge  of the table. Jaren cracked opened the can with a _pop_ and sat up, sipping the sweet drink slowly. 

As his mind traveled and wandered away, Jaren continued to sip his drink. When minutes have passed and not a living creature has stirred, you tend to stop and wonder “where is John?” Jaren thought this and finished the last of his drink, preparing to venture on the abyss to find John. Or, at least, search John’s house. Jaren placed the Peace Tea down and stood up. He then started his search for John in the kitchen, going from the kitchen and then down to the end of the hallway. Jaren finally got to John’s room and opened it. 

Only John wasn’t there.

Where the fuck is John?!

As if on cue, all the way across the house, a song from a piano filled the air. Jaren followed the sound into John’s garage (a place where Jaren has never been before), where John sat on a piano bench, playing the piano. 

John hasn’t noticed Jaren yet, so Jaren quietly closed the garage door and listened in to the song. It was a familiar tune, the song John played. Jaren recognised it as Angel in the Morning, a song he was a huge fan of when he was younger. As the chorus came up, Jaren got ready to sing.

_~”Just call me Angel of the Morning, angel; Just touch my cheek before you leave me—“~_

John smashed his keys and stopped everything as an off-tune and yelped “baby” came from Jaren. John turned around and met eyes with Jaren, wide eyed and mouth agape. Jaren was flushed from head to toe, being caught singing in front of someone, John no less. But something, something inside of Jaren felt that John didn’t care about his singing ability. Jaren trusted John enough to show him his flaws. 

Jaren hoped John would do the same. 

John didn’t move and Jaren didn’t dare break the silence. After a few more seconds like this, John spoke:

”How long?”

Jaren didn’t know what he meant by “how long” and only gave out a small “what” in reply before John asked again.

”How long were you there for?”

 Jaren avoided eye contact. "Just for a little bit."

Jaren feels the intense stare John gives him as he contemplates this predicament, unsure what to do next.

John begins to shake his head, slowly at first, but the he starts to shake his head even more.

"Nope nope nope not doing this." John says, standing up with his face flushed. Jaren got even more confused. John wasn't saying a thing about his singing (which Jaren truly hoped John didn't see) or a thing about what's going on.  _Did he always have this talent_?

"Wait... what's going on?" Jaren asked as he took a little step forward.

"None of this happened." John said, putting his hands on Jaren's shoulders and pushing him away. Jaren didn't budge an inch. Even though John may look strong, there isn't much strength in his arms. 

"John what do you mean?" Jaren said against John's might. Jaren started to push towards John, but not enough to knock him over. 

“Just get out,” John started to raise his voice. “Go! Please, just go!”

Jaren couldn’t see John’s face, a face that was covered in his hair. All Jaren could tell was John was yelling at him for some reason. _But why?_

”I’m not going anywhere John,” Jaren said, determined. “Just look at me.” 

John’s arms gave up in defeat and he sank back into the piano bench, covering his face. John’s ears were now visible, showing the amount of blushing John did. All this time, John was muttering a string of “no’s”.

Jaren steadily approached John, being careful. The tension rose in Jaren, afraid John might hate him. Scared for the future of their friendship. Nervous for John’s reaction, but hopeful for a new understanding. 

Jaren placed his hand on John’s shoulder. This caught John’s attention and he finally turned his ace to Jaren. Jaren saw how much John was blushing, including his ears.

”It’s okay,” Jaren said, using his other hand to hold onto John’s hands. Jaren was feeling a bit flustered himself. “Please just tell me.”

John looked reluctant at first, but then sighed as he looked down to the floor. “I-uh, I kinda have this talent.” 

“Playing the piano?” 

“No, not just that…” John said, snatching glances at Jaren. “It’s… it’s kinda with every instrument I play...” 

“Like… a trumpet?” Jaren asked.

”Kinda… it’s hard to explain. It runs in the family, to be normally gifted…but…” John trails off. “Is there a reason why you never told me?” Jaren asked. 

 “I kept feeling stupid about this whole thing. I knew you’d never believe me, so I didn’t bother.” John said, being more vocal than before. “I mean, who’d believe that your best friend for forever had this insane talent and never brought it up? No one, and especially not you. If I ever did, I always thought you’d just laugh it off and continue on with your life.” 

“Well, it’s happening now.” Jaren said. “And you never know for sure. Obviously I have to believe you know. I’ve never heard of you taking piano lessons or having any interest in music, but I just saw you play beautifully. That’s more than enough proof for me.” Jaren had both of his hands grasping John’s, gripping tighter.

”You’re not exactly off the hook either you know.” John says, making Jaren a bit too overwhelmed. “I’m sure you know it…”

 _…that motherfucker heard me sing_ , Jaren thought. 

“You did hear me, didn’t you.”

”I did…” John says, even more flustered. “And just now too. You are the embodiment of a nightingale.” 

“Am not asshole.” Jaren snaps quickly, already blushing a _lot._

“Are too~” John cooed. “And I even heard that song of yours… I never knew you felt about me like that. To just, ‘Fuck your stupid ass’, was it?”

Jaren laughed. “No, dumbass. It was ‘Fuck me; love my idiot brain; my stupid ass; my connecting chain’.” 

“That works too.” John said.

Jaren became a tomato, heat radiating off of his face. John chuckles even more and stokes Jaren’s hair.

“This means we’re official, aren’t we?”

Jaren looks up at John and sees his smile, melting his heart.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

The moment Jaren finishes that statement, John pulls Jaren into a invigorating kiss. Jaren, whose mouth was open and caught off guard, was met with John’s soft lips and his tongue swirling with Jaren’s. John’s tongue was trying to explore every crevice, every spot of Jaren’s mouth. By the time they stopped, Jaren was a mess of mixed emotions, all good, and John only said one thing.

”Wow, that was hot.”


	4. Slight Fitz/Swagg Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Cam watching movies and sitting on the couch.... with popcorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a short, nice fluff thing before I finish an actual long chapter for Eric and Cam

Eric was laying down on the couch watching some action flick, with a bag of microwave popcorn beside him and an almost empty house. The others, all except Mason, were doing something. What they were doing? Eric doesn’t know nor does he initially care, since no ones in danger. 

Cameron walks behind the couch and to the kitchen, earning a brief glance from Eric before Eric turned back to his movie, watching the guns fire at each other. 

Cameron soon comes back with more microwave popcorn, setting it beside Eric. 

“Here.” Cameron says as he sets it down. “I saw that you were running low.”

”Ah thanks man.” Eric says with a smile, graciously taking the bag and eating some of the warm popcorn. “You wanna sit down and watch the movie with me?”

”Sure, what’s it about?” Cameron asks as he sits next to Eric. 

“I’m not sure. I’m just here for the fight scenes.” Eric says, leaning back into the couch, with full view of the movie and Cameron. 

“Huh.” Cameron reaches for some popcorn and grabs some before quickly reaching for some more. 

Eric swats his hand. “If you’re going to eat that fast, get your own bag.”

”I can’t eat some popcorn?” Cameron says in a joking way. 

“You can’t eat _my_ popcorn Cam.” Eric retaliates by hugging the popcorn closer to him. 

Cameron smiles and shrugs, turning back to the screen. Eric does the same, still weary of Cameron. What if he was trying to steal some popcorn when he wasn’t looking?

”Hey Eric,” Cameron says, snatching Eric’s attention. 

“Huh?” Eric says, snapping out of his thoughts. However, it was too late. Cameron was already close to his face, closer than friends would be. 

Then again, they weren’t just friends.

Without the slightest hesitation, Cameron gently pressed his lips on Eric’s; the chapstick making the lips softer. Cameron licks his lips after the small peck and smiles, even wider than before. 

“That’s some tasty popcorn, wish I could have some.” 

Eric blushes intensely and sinks down, giving some popcorn to Cameron. 

“Oh look the movies over,” Cameron says casually. “Can I pick the next one?” 

“Sure.” 

Cameron picks some drama action flick and they start watching that. Only, a few minutes later, they start hearing something. 

“No. Way.” 

Both heads turn up their heads to see Mason on the upstairs balcony, looking down onto the living room with a surprised look on his face. 

“No fucking way!!” 

Mason rushes down the stairs with a smiling face, one a gremlin would have. 

“You guys are fucking dating!” Mason practically screams it. 

Eric is scared as hell. They tried so hard to keep this a secret from the others, to not go beyond the point of no return. Because if they do, hell would ensue in the workplace. 

They didn’t want that. 

“So,” Mason still grinning from ear to ear. “Have you guys done it yet?” 

Cameron chimes in first, Eric still panicking. “What? The hell Mason. What do you mean that we’re dating?” 

“BRO, I saw you guys kiss. You can’t tell me you’re not dating.” 

Cameron mumbles under his breath “What the hell” before continuing. “Mason, you did not see us kiss.” 

“Oh yes I did mate,” Mason says, nodding his head. “I got a good view.” 

Mason gets even closer, really close to Eric. In a whisper, he goes “Have you guys done it yet?”

Eric shrugs Mason off, not even denying the kiss. “We haven’t fucking done it Mason, chill. We won’t do it.” 

Mason has his mouth agape. “So you guys are dating.” 

“Yes, we are.” Eric says, trying to keep his cool. 

Cameron shooed Mason away and comforts Eric whose having a panic attack. 

Cameron takes Eric into a hug, (his big arms are good for hugs) and rocks Eric back and forth. 

“What if he tells the others?” Eric says, shaking. 

“We’ll have to come clean.” Cameron says, nonchalantly. 

“But then they’ll act differently.”

Cameron brings Eric closer to him, resting his chin on the top of Eric’s head. “We’ll have to give them time, okay?” 

Eric falls silent. 

“Eric, what’s wrong?” 

Eric shakes his head, looking up at Cameron.

“I’m just scared, of Mason talking.” 

“Me too Eric,” Cameron says as he places a kiss on the top of Swaggers head. “Me too.” 

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful. The two on the couch got tired and definitely didn’t want to climb what felt like hundreds of stairs. 

So, instead, they crashed together on the couch, one on-top of the other. Eric on top of Cam. It only made sense, seeing as Eric wouldn’t like a tall ass on top of him. 

The two laid comfortably, Netflix long ago saying _Are You Still Watching?_ to The Office. 

Mason came down and saw the two, happily sleeping. Instead of being a dick, or a kid, he quietly got a blanket and covered Eric and Cameron, to keep them warm. Mason also picked up all the empty bags of popcorn and threw them away before returning upstairs. 

The two wouldn’t ever know who picked up after them, but we know him as the guy who respected Cameron and Eric so he wouldn’t tell their secret. 

No matter how many times he has to catch himself. 

All of a sudden, the doorbell rings, knocking Eric off of Cameron and falling straight to the floor. 

Cameron sluggishly made his way to the door to see that the guys locked themselves out. Again.

Cameron sighs and helps up Eric, stealing a peck before sending him upstairs. The guys could wait a few. 

But all that time they just wouldn’t stop ringing the doorbell. It was a constant ding ding ding ding as Cameron carried Eric up the stairs to his room. Cameron laid Eric down on his bed and kissed him a proper goodnight before going back downstairs and letting the boys in.

”Cam! What took you so long?” Toby asks as he makes his way in. 

“I just needed to wake up a bit.”


End file.
